Beating heart
by Kudarice
Summary: (Secuela de "Solamente mía") (AU) Y dime ¿De qué vale acabar con un obstáculo cuando aún no tienes lo que quieres?
1. Chapter 1

Hola de nuevo! Antes que nada venía a agradecerles por seguir apoyandome en esto, me hace feliz ingresar a mi cuenta y saber que "Solamente mía" superó las 5000 visitas *llora* enserio, muchas muchas gracias.

Prosigo, la segunda parte se tenía que encontrar lista el 31 de diciembre, pero ¿Por qué no lo subí ese día? Pues muy facil...

"Kudarice" Dejó de tener el cabello castaño, ahora lo tiene de un violeta pastel

Pero lo que importa es que la historia ya está aquí.

P.d: Esto es una continuación, si no has leído lo anterior no entenderás lo que viene, se recomienda leer primero "Solamente mía" para que no existan confusiones, gracias.

Son libres de leer ~

[***]

_-E-Espera, no te vayas._

Al borde de las lágrimas buscó por toda la habitación el origen de esa voz, deseaba que solo hubiera sido un efecto de tal putrefacto olor, pero no, ahí estaba, en la esquina haciendo compañía a la gran pila de cuerpos femeninos torturados.

Respiró profundo, caminó tímidamente hasta tenerlo frente. Se puso de cuclillas mientras acercaba delicadamente sus manos hacia su rostro. El chico estaba confundido, no entendía como alguien que no sea Golden había ingresado con vida.

Su tez era clara, pero debido a estar sin lo básico, se volvió de un leve pálido, al levantar su rostro levemente se dió cuenta de sus orbes ámbar y tenía el cabello corto color café. Al notar sus rasgadas prendas, dedujo que él tambien había sido guardia en la pizzeria, además, sin necesidad de preguntarle su nombre, supo que se llamaba

-_Mike - _susurró como para que solo los dos escuchen.

-_Schmidt...Mike Schmidt -_completó mirandola fijamente- ¿Y tú...

-_Alice Gardella, supongo que es un gusto -_terminó riéndose nerviosamente.

Estaba impresionado al enterarse de quien tenía al frente, pero su mente solo rodeaba preguntas acerca de su buen estado ¿Cómo era posible que siguiera viva teniendo referencias negativas a su alrededor? Quizás al igual que él tuvo que fingir su muerte para sobrevivir, aunque viendo detallamente su cuerpo, la castaña no presentaba ningún rasguño ni hematoma a diferencia de él. Solo notó, aunque se ruborizó levemente al verlo, que la joven solo estaba en ropa interior, cubierta con lo que sería una camisa blanca del dorado y un collar negro.

-_Lindos encajes -_murmuró

Alice arrugó levemente el ceño mientras hacía un mohín y tomaba un mechón rebelde del contrario para darle un tirón, haciendo que el castaño gimoteara con una sonrisa.

-_Solo dos preguntas ¿Cómo rayos sigues con vida? Y ¿ Por qué el collar?_

_-Verás, el hecho de seguir con vida es porque Golden se...Enamoró. Lo del collar lo entendí de la peor manera. Mientras tenga puesto esta cosa no podré dar un paso fuera de este lugar ,a menos que quiera sentir electricidad por mi cuerpo._

_-Eso es enfermo_

_-Lo sé. Déjame te ayudo a levantarte._

Le extendió la mano para que se levantaran al mismo tiempo. La ojiazul le hizo una seña para que la siguiera. Mike cerró la puerta de la espantosa habitación y caminó a la sala en donde tomó asiento en un sofá uni-personal mientras que Alice iba por algo de beber.

Todo le parecía nuevo, el simple hecho de sentir aire fresco y ver un gran conjunto de luces amarillas de otros apartamentos o faroles lo hacían sentir vivo.

El sonido de las pisadas apenas audibles de la joven hizo que gire su vista, agarre el vaso con agua y se lo tomara en cuestión de segundos, haciendo que la castaña se ría por segundos.

Ya estando los dos sentados frente a frente se contaron cómo había sido su experiencia en la pizzeria, puntos de vistas muy distintos del cuarteto y cómo habían llegado hacia Golden.

-_Así que por defender a Chica llegaste aquí._

_-Y tú por ir a una fiesta ¿Es que acaso tus padres no te enseñaron a no subir a coches desconocidos?-_dijo con cierto tono burlón.

Aquella atmosfera de sonrisas había desaparecido, Mike miró extraño como Alice bajaba la cabeza con un semblante triste, no era su intención angustiarla ni mucho menos fastidiarla, pero ella se había olvidado de contarle la "gran" importancia que sus padres le tenían, es más, pensaba que quizás ni haigan notado su auscencia en casa, eso la entristecía en grandes escalas haciendo que libere una lágrima la cual fue borrada por los dedos del castaño.

-_Oye, perdóname, mi intención no era molestarte ni..._

_-No no, es mi culpa, pero ya olvidemos eso ¿ Por qué mejor no me ayudas a quitarme esto?-_preguntó apuntando el collar.

-_Tengo una idea mejor, aparte de quitarte ese collar ¿ Que tal si hacemos un plan para escapar..._

_-Y acabar con Golden_

_-Hey, me gusta cómo piensas-_finalizó sonriendole.

Alice asintió, aquella idea de quedarse con Golden para siempre fue eliminada, solo deseaba que el plan salga bien y acabar con su pesadilla.

A tan pocas horas de que se acabe el día ya contaban con un nuevo guardia, mejor dicho, nueva guardia. Pero el hecho de no saber nada de Alice los preocupaba, podían tener una sonrisa al momento del espectáculo, pero se detenían y fijaban su vista en la puerta, dandose cuenta que desafortunadamente no era ella, sino otro comensal.

-_La sirena regresará, yo lo sé. Ella tiene que regresar-_ se decía Foxy mientras jugaba con los niños, sonriendoles falsamente.

10:40 pm

La puerta del apartamento hizo un sonido haciendo saber que Golden ya había llegado. Inmediatamente Alice hizo su aparición, corrió hasta dar un salto y abrazarlo, fue correspondida inmediatamente, pero el mayor se dio cuenta de algo, cuando pasó sus manos por la espalda de la menor no sintió tela alguna, Alice había ido a recibirlo sin la camisa puesta, solo en interiores, dejando que este se deleite con su escultural cuerpo.

Apenas si podía hablar, subió sus manos hasta dejarlas a la altura de sus delicados hombros, juntandose en un profundo beso francés, el simple contacto de su lengua con la de Golden hacía que por segundos sacara la suya y mordiera rápidamente el labio inferior contrario al mismo tiempo que sus torpes e inexpertas manos buscaran desesperadas los botones de la camisa del mayor y los desabotone.

Era la inocencia y sensualidad en un solo cuerpo.

Sin dejar de besarla la cargó y se dirigió a su habitación, Alice pateó una puerta excusandose de una manera que era música para los oídos del otro:

-_Lo-Lo siento Golden, es que no sabes cuanto te extrañé todas estas horas-_dijo con la voz entre cortada.

No se detuvo, la dejó suavemente en la cama mientras se despojaba de su camisa. Tomó las piernas de la castaña y las acomodó alrededor de su cintura, apesar de llevar pantalones, Alice logró sentir algo duro rozar su entrepierna, un color carmesí comenzó a decorar sus mejillas.

Solo fue un parpadeo, un maldito parpadeo en el cual dejó de sentir los labios de Golden alrededor de su cuello y hombros, lo más preocupante fue ver el pantalón del dorado tirado en el piso, solo traía puesto su bóxer.

Cuando sintió que ya nada podía empeorar, vino lo peor.

Golden la volvió a besar mientras sus manos bajaban, tallando cada parte superior de la joven, pero sus dedos se detuvieron en el encaje de la parte superior de sus bragas, tomó ambos extremos y los iba bajando lentamente.

Alice cerró sus ojos al sentir eso, pero todo se detuvo en cuestión de segundos.

-_¡Déjala en paz!_

Golden se detuvo, giró para ver a quien el creía muerto, no tuvo tiempo de enfrentarlo debido a que las piernas de la castaña subieron a la altura de su cuello, ahorcándolo y sus manos tenían sujetados sus brazos.

Mike corrió hasta tenerlo frente y de una vez por todas desahogarse tirandole un sartenazo en el rostro sin lastimar a la castaña.

Los golpes no tenían fin. Alice se hizo a un lado mientras miraba como el castaño golpeaba sin piedad al dorado sobre el suelo. Se volvió a poner la camisa mientras sacaba algo de los cajones.

-_¡Eres un malnacido! ¡Jodida escoria!_

_-¡Ya basta Mike!- _exclamó tomando sus brazos

-_Ya...La escuchaste, ella..._

_-Porque yo terminaré con él._

No se produjo sonido alguno, solo vieron como un charco de sangre empezaba a emanar del cuerpo sin vida de Golden.

El castaño miró a la ojiazul con asombro, sus manos temblorosas delataban su miedo ante la acción, dejó caer el arma mientras su cuerpo cayó sentado, sin parpadear y aún con la vista fija en el cuerpo de Golden. Sintió los brazos de Mike rodeandola en un abrazo mientras le decía "tranquila, ya acabaste con la bestia"

-_Lo maté Mike...Lo maté_

_-Por eso debemos irnos, ya._

La tomó en brazos mientras corría a la puerta, por cosas de la vida un anuncio le hizo saber que el ascensor estaba descompuesto, suspiró, sujetó bien a la castaña y sin quejarse bajó los ocho pisos.

Con la respiración entre cortada la dejó sentada en una banca cerca a unos juegos infantiles, solo fue cuestión de minutos para que se aparezca frente a la joven en el automovil de Golden.

-_Su carroza la espera, madame._

Abrió y tomo asiento en la parte del copiloto, ya se sentía mejor con tan solo pensar que la maldita pesadilla había acabado gracias a ella.

-_Vamos a la pizzeria_

_-¿Sabes que hora es? Mejor mañana te llevo, además, conociendo la "mala" fama que tienen, seguro el manager los cuida, tranquila. Ah, por cierto, mira lo que encontré en los compartimientos y en la maletera._

Lo veía y no lo creía, eran varios fardos de billetes. Los dos decidieron gastarlos ya que si lo guardaban se sentirian culpables por el simple hecho de saber como se había ganado esos billetes.

-_Vayamos a un hotel. No quiero ir a casa y que mis padres me interroguen por mis prendas y por tí- _sugirió acomodando sus cabellos.

-_Como quieras._

Espero que haya sido de su agrado, moría por escribirlo.

Gente en tumblr me pedía incluir un(a) OC del público, y pensaba hacerlo en el siguiente capitulo por la nueva guardia, pero no lo haré debido a que acaba mal, mal, maaaaaal. Asi que no soy cruel uwu.

Bueno, de seguro subo el otro capítulo la otra semana, quien sabe :T

Bye Bye


	2. Capítulo 2

Habían pasado alrededor de cuarenta minutos en el auto, y no era porque no había habitaciones disponibles, Mike trataba de convencerla de pasar la noche en cualquier hotel, pero Alice se cruzaba de brazos, negandose en quedarse en cinco hoteles.

Cuando llegaron al centro, por fin lograron alojarse en un hotel escogido por la castaña, todo iba bien hasta que la recepcionista les dijo:

_-Oh, lo siento señorita. Si tenemos la suite que usted requiere, el único problema es que no viene cama doble, esta tiene una amplia y cómoda cama matrimonial._

El castaño se sorprendió, tomó el brazo de la ojiazul y miró serio a la recepcionista, pero antes de que dijera algo, Alice llevó su mano derecha a la boca contraria y con una agradable sonrisa le respondió.

-_No-Nos gustaría tomar esa cama ¿Verdad ci-cie-cielito?-_preguntó sin separar los dientes en una falsa sonrisa.

La chica asintió y le entregó una tarjeta electrónica la cual funcionaba como llaves, le indicó todas las comodidades que brindaban, lo cual en la cabeza de los castaños eta algo asi como:

-_Bla bla estacionamiento bla bla bla servicio a la habitación bla bla bla..._

Después de ser atendidos, Alice quitó su mano asqueada, miró fulminante a Mike mientras sacudía su mano babeada por él. Bufó y con una seña le indicó que la siguiera al ascensor. Una vez dentro de este, el castaño apreto el botón del piso veinte, se apoyó contra la pared mientras tarareaba mentalmente aquella pegadiza canción de ascensor y miraba de reojo a la joven quien movía su cabeza a la misma melodía y jugaba con sus dedos.

Las puertas se abrieron, sin dirigirse palabra alguna empezaron a caminar por el tapisado hasta quedar frente a la puerta de su habitación, introdujeron la tarjeta y entraron.

-_Espera Mike, antes de acomodarnos, vayamos de compras._

Resopló con resignación, se encontraba demasiado cansado como para ir de compras, y esta vez, ni la sonrisa de Alice lo convenserían. Miró a la castaña con cierto semblante arrogante apesar de aún no escucharla.

-_...¿Como qué?_

_- ¿Acaso no tienes hambre? A mi me rugen las tripas. Aparte, no pienso dormir con la camisa de Golden, vamos a comprar pijamas y prendas para mañana._

En cierta parte tenía razón, comer era lo segundo en lo que pensaba despues de descanzar en aquella plácida cama.

Cuando se había dado cuenta, Alice se encontraba fuera de la habitación, exactamente, apretando reiterada veces el botón del ascensor. Resopló, metió ambas manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y caminaba relajadamente por el pasadizo hasta quedar frente a la joven quien maldecía la lentitud del ascensor.

Al principio lo tomó gracioso, pero escuchar a cada segundo el sonido "Tip tip tip" era insoportable, empezó a gruñir bajó y tomó la mano de la castaña deteniendola, su sorpresa fue que apesar de tener su mano, el movimiento seguía, sin advertirle, le dió una palmeada en la mano haciendo que Alice se detenga y gire lentamente hasta verlo con ojitos de cordero degollado, rápidamente se zafó del agarre para cubrir su rostro y fingir llanto.

-_Me pegaste-_dijo señalandolo sin dejar de cubrirse el rostro con la otra mano.

-_Lo hice porque no dejabas de presionar ese pobre botón como si estuvieras loca, cielos mujer._-continuó cruzandose de brazos.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dando por terminada la discusión, los dos entraron al mismo tiempo, se miraron, fruncieron el ceño y se recostaron en la pared sin dirigirse palabra alguna.

Ni siquiera la música del ascensor los alegró, solo salieron mientras caminaban al mismo paso hasta llegar al estacionamiento, fue entonces cuando Mike preguntó de manera sarcástica:

-_¿Y donde piensa cenar su majestad?_

_-Déjate de estupideces y llévame hacia mi cajita feliz._

_-¿Enserio? De todos los restaurant y centros de comidas rápidas, quieres ir a McDonald's._

_-...Si, apresurate._

12:00

La puerta de la pizzería se cerró, el sonido seco de unas pisadas se apoderó de todo el lugar, estas terminaron en la oficina.

-_Esto es una pocilga._

Se acomodó plácidamente en la silla mientras apoyaba sus pies sobre el escritorio y masticaba espantosamente su goma de mascar, formando globos y volviendolos a masticar.

Como ya era costumbre, el primero en aparecer era Bonnie. Se acercó a la oficina y la miraba sin saber de su existencia. Pero solo duró segundos, solo era cuestión de medio giro a la silla y gritar al apretar el botón de la luz.

Su voz era un poco molestosa. Tenía la tez clara con unas cuantas pecas por sus mejillas, descubrió que usaba lentillas por cierto detalle que se olvidó acomodar. Tenía el cabello negro con puntas rojas. Traía puesto una playera ajustada blanca, shorts azules y zapatillas verdes

-_Mi nombre es Alexandra. ¿Y el tuyo niño bonito?_

_-...Bo-Bonnie-_contestó dándole una mirada llena de incredulidad.

-_Bueno Bo Bonnie ¿ Que haces ahí afuera? Mejor pasa y hazme compañía.-_sugirió sensualmente mientras trataba de pegarse más la playera.

El pelimorado alzó una ceja y resopló, sabía las intensiones de Alexandra. Era algo gracioso, siempre era él quien se insinuaba ante las chicas, pero a él le gustaba ser un poco más detallista y dejar que él sea el seductor, no le gustaba las chicas fáciles, las consideraba simplonas, y a su vista, de mal gusto.

Dió media vuelta y a ignorarla por el resto del día, apesar de que la pelinegro lo llamaba de una manera burlona.

A mitad del pasillo detuvo a Foxy quien ya estaba corriendo a la oficina pensando que era la castaña. El de orejas moradas movió su cabeza con lástima, dándole a entender que era una nueva guardia.

-_¿Y la sirena? ¿¡Donde está!?-_preguntó gimoteando

-_No es ella, es otra chica. Lo siento._

Se podía ver su tristeza apoderarse de él. Bajó la cabeza apenado mientras suspiró y se dió media vuelta para dirigirse de nuevo a la cueva, le haría un favor a la nueva chica, tenía un problema menos con él adentro.

Al mismo tiempo llegó Chica con los brazos cruzados, bufando, enojada en general.

La rubia fijó su vista en Bonnie, exhaló audiblemente para empezar a quejarse.

-_¿Puedes creerlo? Apenas es su primer día y ese estúpido de Freddy esta "platicando" con la nueva._

_- No me sorprende, seamos sinceros, tú y yo sabemos como ocurriran las cosas._

_-Vaya Bonnie ¿ Y ese milagro que ni tú ni Foxy no compitan por la guardia?-_preguntó con un tono burlón señalando la cueva del pirata.

-_Chica, sabes cómo me gustan las mujeres, por lo menos que tengan un poco de clase, además, me gusta que de alguna u otra manera sean, aveces, ellas quienes se me insinuen, pero no como Alexandra lo hizo, es taaan desagradable. Ahora, si preguntas por el pirata, creo que solo saldrá de día, el hecho de que Alice desapareciera como si nada le afectó más._

Antes de que Chica respondiera, el sonido de las puertas siendo cerradas los hizo girar y ver que la oficina se encontraba "ocupada" con la luz apagada y las risas o gemidos del pardo y la guardia.

La rubia rodó los ojos y movíó sus manos apresuradamente señalando una de las mesas, alejándose de cualquier sonido del pardo.

Una vez que tomaron asiento frente al otro, suspiraron y colocaron sus codos sobre la mesa, apoyando las cabezas sobre las palmas de las manos, mirandose fijamente apenados.

-_¿Donde crees que esta?-_preguntó Chica tratando de acabar con el incómodo silencio.

-_La verdad, no sé. Pero no me quiero imaginar que tenga que ser algo relacionado con Golden._

Chica gruñó al escuchar el nombre del dorado, el simple hecho de recordar lo que le había hecho a ella, a Mike y a Alice hacía que sus ganas de destrozar lugar y medio aparecieran por escasos segundos. Pero se olvidó de esa rabia cuando metió la mano al bolsillo oculto de su vestido, pudiendo sentir una suave tela haciendo que inmediatamente esboze una sonrisa y saque energicanente aquel pañuelo rojo con puntos blancos.

-¡_Mirá!-_exclamó restregandoselo en la cara.

-_¿Y qué? Solo es un pañuelo, no es la gran cosa.-_respondió haciendolo de lado.

-¿_Qué no es la gran cosa? ¡Retráctate Bon-Bon! Este pañuelo me lo regaló Alice en su primera noche._

La rubia lo tenía agitando mientras reía, solo era cuestión de minutos para que una rápida figura le arrebatara el pañuelo y la sonrisa.

Cuando tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, el pelimorado le indicó las cortinas de la cueva del pirata. Chica se sonó los dedos, empezó a dirigirse con pasos firmes y mirada fulminante hacia el pelirrojo para reclamar su pertenencia.

Apartó las cortinas y adentró su cabeza en la cueva, encontrandose a Foxy en posición fetal, aferrandose al pañuelo rojo. La rubia suspiró y se acercó terminando de cuclillas a su derecha, acariciando su pelirroja cabellera. Le dolió verlo de esa manera y sabía que un simple "tranquilízate" no cambiaría nada.

Las puertas de la oficina se volvieron a oir.

Bonnie caminó hasta quedar a mitad del pasadizo, pudiendo ver a Freddy saliendo lentamente, su cabello y su ropa se encontraban desordenados, pero grande fue la sorpresa del pelimorado ver una mano acercarse al hombro del mayor, haciendole cosquillas en su cuello y escucharla decir:

-_¿Donde crees que vas grandulón? Aún no termino contigo._

Freddy miró a Bonnie suplicante antes de que los brazos de Alexandra se posaran sobre su pecho , lo jalaran de nuevo a la oficina y las puertas se cerraran, haciendo que el bajista se ría por segundos.

-_Vaya, quien lo diría. Freddy estará adolorido más tarde._

[***]

No sabía como, pero ahí se encontraba. Sin pensarlo mucho, miró a la chica y pidió su orden.

-_Yo quiero una Big Mac y soda grande ¿Si?_

_-Muy bien joven, y su pareja ¿Que desea?_

Se llevó la palma de su mano a la frente, por algún motivo, creyó que las cosas empeorarian más. Solo deseaba que la castaña siga con su vista embobada en el panel de las cajitas felices.

-_¡Oh! Yo quiero una cajita feliz, un McPollo Deluxe, soda mediana y un sundae de chocolate._

_-Muy bi..._

_-¡Momento!-_interrumpió Alice- _por favor, al McPollo Deluxe quítenle el tomate_

_-Lo siento señorita, la orden sale con tomate._

Mike miró nervioso a la cajera mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro rápidamente, pudiendo captar como Alice cambiaba de un semblante alegre a uno serio, empuñó ambas manos y miraba fulminante a la cajera, si, algo malo sucedería.

-_¿Cómo te atreves a responderme esa manera? Creo que tienes las neuronas suficientes como para indicar una orden sin tomate ¿¡Cierto!? Así que muevete de una maldita vez si no quieres que te saquen de este lugar._

_-¿Asi? ¿Qué puedes hacerme tú?_

_-Mike, dile a esta tipa quien soy._

-..._Alice Gar-de-la._

La pobre cajera miró con asombro a la castaña mientras que el castaño deseaba largarse, o mejor aún, que la tierra se lo tragase ¿Acaso era tan difícil quitarle un insignicante tomate? No encontraba la razón por la cual la soportaba.

Al pasar diez minutos, Mike tomó las bandejas y empezó a caminar rápidamente a la mesa cerca a los juegos infantiles, pero cuando se encontraba a escasos metros, la joven extendió sus brazos y empezó a "hablar" de una manera extraña.

-_Oh amor mio, tanto tiempo sin vernos..._

_-Pero solo me fuí dos minutos-_interrumpió Mike mirandola raro mientras tomaba asiento.

-_No me refería a tí tonto._

En cuestión de un parpadeo, Alice abrió la cajita feliz, sacó el juguete y tomó dos patatas las cuales procedió a comer.

Estuvieron en silencio por los siguientes diez minutos, Alice dejó de lado su bebida para colocar sus codos sobre la mesa y apoyar sus mejillas sobre la palma de sus manos.

-_Por cierto, Mike ¿Por qué Golden te secuestró? Si asi lo podemos llamar._

El joven masticó amarganente ante la pregunta, la miro fijamente, acomodando las palabras precisas para poder decirle.

-_Cuando yo era guardia, tenía una especie de relación con Chica. Todo era perfecto...Hasta que él apareció._

_-No quiero ser metiche, pero ¿Que hizo?_

_-A falta de guardias, ese maldito intentó abusar de ella, de no ser por mi, seguro la hubieras encontrado como tú me encontraste._

_[****]_

Hasta aquí, y antes de que digan algo, si, soy fan de Mike x Chica (uvu)

Pido disculpas si consideran relleno existente, pero este capítulo lo hacía mientras comía c:


	3. Capítulo 3

Tragó lentamente el primer bocado del postre, al escucharlo hizo que el dulce sabor se esfumara para ser uno amargo.

Dejó la cuchara lentamente y decidió fijar su vista en la sección de juegos, apesar de que se encontrara vacía.

En los incómodos y escazos segundos trató de acomodar sus palabras y darle apoyo por todo lo que había pasado. Pero cada vez que intentaba hablarle, las palabras se borraban rápidamente haciendola balbucear, haciendola sentir inútil ante la mirada perdida del contrario.

-..._Lo rescatable de esta situación es que Golden ya no será una molestia._

Inmediatamente cruzó miradas con Mike seguido por una sonrisa, le resultaba complejo entender cómo podía sonreírle tras haber pasado una tragedia. Pero con tan solo ver al contrario sonreir decidió esfumar cualquier teoría y seguir como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Después de terminar de comer, buscaron cualquier tienda de ropa, pero todas se encontraban cerradas, llegando a una apunto de cerrar. Entraron rápidamente y solo alcazaron a comprar un par de pijamas. Habían acordado que más tarde comprarían prendas para el día.

(***)

La puerta izquierda se abrió, Bonnie dirigió su vista hacia Freddy quien tenía sus prendas desordenadas al igual que su cabello. Empezó a caminar pesadamente por el pasadizo mientras miraba fulminante al peli morado ya que se estaba burlando de su estado.

-_Vaya Freddy, al parecer le diste tus "servicios" gratis, pero parece que te lo ha saber de recompensar bien- _comentó sin dejar de reírse.

El castaño frunció el ceño y bufó.

Sin que el contrario se diera cuenta, caminó hasta quedar detrás de él, tomó la coleta y le dió un tirón, haciendo que Bonnie se arqueé y grite de dolor, siendo liberado tres minutos después.

-_Eres una bestia_-logró decir acomodando su cabello.

Ahora quien tenía una gran sonrisa socarrona era Freddy, tomó asiento frente al peli morado, largó un suspiro y dejó caer su rostro hasta impactarse contra la mesa, no se quejó debido a que tenía otros dolores aparte.

_-¿Y Chica? -_preguntó sin levantar su rostro

Antes que Bonnie respondiera, la rubia apareció con un pedazo de pizza y caminaba con dirección a la mesa en donde se encontraban. Tomó asiento y con su mano desocupada empezó a darle ligeras palmeadas en la espalda de Freddy.

-_Tranquilo, de seguro te sientes adolorido, pero seguro mañana ese "pequeño" dolor desaparezca-_dijo con un tono burlón.

La rubia y el peli morado empezaron a reírse hasta que la puerta de la oficina se volvió a abrir, dirigiendo su vista en la joven de las zapatillas verdes, que a diferencia de Freddy, ella salió arreglada.

Tomó asiento al lado de Bonnie, provocándole un poco de molestia.

Todo volvió a ser silencio, un incomodo y aburrido silencio, solo habían rápidos cruces de miradas.

_-¿Quien es Alice?-_preguntó la joven de manera rápida.

-¿_Por qué quieres saber?_-preguntó Bonnie mirando de reojo.

Alexandra sonrió al ver el rostro del castaño, estaba sonrojado, nervioso y su vista estaba en las patas de las mesas.

-_Porque cuando Freddy llegó al climax, no dijo mi nombre, sino ese. Por eso pregunté_

Antes de que sus amigos reaccionaran, Freddy se dirigió rápidamente hacia uno de los pasillos derechos más alejados.

Tanto rubia como peli morado cruzaron miradas con una sonrisa melancólica, Bonnie se movió hasta quedar frente a la guardia, su sonrisa cambió hasta tener facciones serias, tomó aire y exhalo antes de explicarle.

-_Alice...Al igual, bueno, no tan igual que tú, era una guardia, y una magnifica. Aún recuerdo cuando sus finos dedos arreglaban mis cabellos._

Se escucharon unas pisadas provenientes de la cueva del pirata, el dueño de las pisadas tomó asiento al lado de Chica, aún con el rostro bajo, se dispuso a comentar.

-_Ella no era una simple marinera, ella era...Es mi sirena. Se que volverá..._

Miró de nuevo al pirata, no lo comprendía, pero con tan solo tenerlo frente hacía que sintiera un calor por sus mejillas, fue "enamoramiento" a primera vista.

Antes de que siga esa atmosfera llena de tristeza, la rubia se puso de pie rápidamente, provocando las miradas. Mientras que Bonnie y Foxy hablaban, ella sacaba sus conclusiones, terminando, según ella, en una pesadilla.

-_¿Y si Golden la raptó?_

Freddy volvió a aparecer, Chica tenía sobre ella tres miradas de impacto.

Ahora todo tenía sentido, los tres amigos se miraron asustados, pues sabían que si eso fuera cierto, podrían ir despidiendo toda ilusión de volverla a ver.

-¡_Eso es mentira!-_exclamó Foxy amargamente, volviendo a la cueva del pirata como si nunca hubiera escuchado eso.

La segunda en levantarse fue Alexandra, se sentía celosa por la manera de reacción que tuvo el peli rojo, por lo que decidió ir a su atrás, sentarse a su lado y acariciar sus cabellos mientras este gimoteaba.

-_Tranquilo capitán, quizás el que ella deje la pizzería ya estaba dicho._

_-Eso quiere decir...¿Que jamás seré feliz? _

_-No, quizás exista otra persona._

Foxy se sentó, alejó la mano de Alexandra mientras la miraba enojado. Él no renunciaría tan fácil, es más, se atrevería a salir de la pizzeria, no podía dejarla ir.

La contraria rodó los ojos, se puso de pie y corrió las cortinas de la cueva hasta el punto que nada sea visible. Volvió hacia donde se encontraba el pirata y se arrodilló, dirigió ambas manos al rostro contrario para que esta la vea, tenía un semblante triste, confundiendolo más.

-_Capitán ¿Es que acaso no se da cuenta que lo amo?_

El pirata no salía de su asombro, sin embargo, negó, no quería lastimarla.

-_Lo siento._

Al borde de las lagrimas juntó sus labios con los de él, se separó y tomó la mano del peli rojo al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie. Lo miró de nuevo, se lamió los labios mientras lo obligaba a que tambien se levante.

-_Date una oportunidad. No toda la vida estarás esperandola._

_-Patrañas, esperaré lo suficiente y más_- replicó limpiandose los labios, enfureciendose más.

-..._Eso lo veremos mi querido capitán_.

Acarició rápidamente su mejilla antes de volver a la oficina, dejando enojado y confundido a Foxy quien volvió a tomar asiento tratando de asimilar lo ocurrido.

(***)

Los primeros rayos de luz atravesaron la ventana de la habitación. Alice se estiró, tallo sus ojos y los abrió lentamente, preocupandose al no encontrar a Mike del otro lado de la cama.

-_¡Mike ¿Donde estás?!_

_-Silencio mujer, dame solo...cinco...minutos._

Ubicó el cuerpo del joven plácidamente acomodado en el sofá al lado izquierdo de la cama, arqueó una ceja y sonrió, pesando que lo hizo para darle más comodidad.

Se movió lentamente hasta salir de la cama, se dirigió de puntillas al baño, movió las llaves hasta que saliera agua tibia y así comenzar su baño de hora y media.

8:50 am

La puerta del baño se abriò, dejando salir vapor y a la castaña embuelta en una toalla. Ella fijó su vista en el sofá, tal como lo había pensado, Mike aún seguía dormido.

Suspiró , se apresuró en ponerse de nuevo la pijama y salir a cualquier tienda cercana de ropa. La cual encontró despues de una hora. Primero escogió prendas para el joven, una camisa blanca, corbata y pantalón negro.

Pasó rápidamente a lo suyo: Ropa intima, un par de calcetas negras y un sueter crema que solo dejaba descubierto una parte de su muslo. Añadió a su compra unos zapatos bajos y dos pares de gafas oscuras.

Después de pagar, se volvió a dirigir al hotel en donde Mike aún seguía dormido. Alice le tiró una almohada haciendo que se caiga del sofa, maldiga y la mire enfadado.

-_Al parecer, tienes una bonita manera de despertar a las personas._

La castaña cerró los ojos y suspiró, limitandose a responder y dejar las bolsas sobre la cama, provocando la curiosidad del castaño.

Se levantó, minutos después se dirigió al baño, dejándola sola.

Alice procedió a llamar a la recepción y pedir que le trajeran el desayuno a la habitación, a lo que la joven le dijo que abra la puerta dentro de diez minutos.

-..._Mejor iré cambiandome, así podré tener más tiempo_- pensó mientras se quitaba la parte superior de la pijama.

Sacó su ropa de la bolsa, la ordenó sobre la cama y se dispuso a seguir desvistiendoce ya que contaba con que Mike aún seguiría en el baño.

Después de ponerse sus prendas íntimas y el par de calcetas, escuchó el sonido de la puerta, no tuvo tiempo de cubrirse ya que por alguna razón, tenía el pensamiento de moverse, pero su cuerpo no le respondía.

Así la vió, sentada al borde de la cama, con sostén y calcetas. La joven decidió olvidar la verguenza y seguir con lo suyo después de un pequeñ reproche.

-_¿Que haces ahí parado? ¿Acaso nunca has visto a una bella joven a medio vestir?_

_-...Pues perdone usted, la próxima vez preguntaré antes de salir. Y no, jamás he visto a una bella joven a medio vestir._

Ante la última frase, los dos se miraron con un poco de vergüenza. Para suerte del mayor, llamaban a la puerta principal de la habitación. Alice chilló , corrió para abrir la puerta y recibir la mesita movil que contenía café, tostadas, un recipiente con mermelada, dos tazas, servilletas y una hermosa rosa blanca al lado.

La joven acomodó la mesita delante de la cama en donde ella tomó asiento, le hizo una seña a Mike para que la acompañara.

_-¿Acaso hasta el desayuno tiene que ser tan estirado? - _cuestionó sentándose de mala gana- _Aparte, te agradezco que me compraras ropa, pero ¿¡Y la ropa interior?! Y ni hablar de los zapatos._

_-Primero, tú estás mal si crees que me iba a dirigir a la sección de interiores de hombres. Segundo ¿Qué esparabas en un lugar como este? Deja de actuar como una princesa y sientate de una buena vez._

_-Pero que va, si el papel de princesa te queda perfecto-_comentó sarcástico.

-_...Mike, si tú y yo estuviéramos casados..._

_-¿Si?_

_-Pediría el divorcio. Ahora desayuna._

El castaño rodó los ojos al mismo tiempo que Alice le ofrecía una taza de café. Después de dar el segundo sorbo, se deslizó hasta el carrito y agarrar una tostada con mermelada, tenía que aceptarlo, todo estaba delicioso.

-_Y dime, Mike ¿Cuantos días duraste como guardia?_

_-...Cuatro._

_-Que cosas ¿No? Yo tambien duré cuatro._

_-¿Cómo eran contigo? ¿Acaso tambien intentaban matarte? A excepción de Chica._

_-...Yo creo que querían matarme de otra manera.-_respondió sonriendo nerviosamente.

El mayor le dió una palmeada en la espalda para, por fin, acabar el desayuno, y por ende, salir a comprar un boxer y zapatos, que a diferencia de Alice, solo se demoró quince minutos en la ida y venida.

Con el sueter puesto y Mike listo, dejaron el hotel y se encaminaron al automovil, habían decidido ir a la pizzería, pero aún faltaban dos horas para las tres, por lo que decidieron y a dar unas cuantas vueltas.

-_Hey Mike, pon algo de música-_comentó sacando su cabeza por la ventana.

Apretó el botón de la radio, al escuchar las primeras frases de la canción, los dos se miraron con la boca abierta para minutos después, empezaran a cantar a todo pulmón, moviendose de un lado a otro y riendose.

《 _We've come too far_

_To give up who we are,_

_So let's raise the bar_

_And our cups to the stars._

_She's up all night till the sun,_

_I'm up all night to get some._

_She's up all night for good fun,_

_I'm up all night to get lucky._

_We're up all night till the sun,_

_We're up all night to get some._

_We're up all night for good fun,_

_We're up all night to get lucky_.**》**

Al terminar de cantar, y de moverse como locos. Se detuvieron frente a una gasolinería auto-servicio debido a que la castaña tenía antojo de comer helado de mora y vainilla, Mike rodó los ojos y suspiró. Sacó las llaves del auto, y como si de un padre se tratara, le advertió de no salir ni mucho menos hacerle caso a desconocidos, a lo que Alice asintió con una estúpida sonrisa.

(***)

Hace varias horas que el lugar se había llenado. Niños por aquí y por allá, las pizzas, las familias, todos iban llegando repentinamente, y como siempre, tenían que dar lo mejor si querían seguir así.

Lo que los confundió un poco era que la guardia no había dejado el establecimiento. Sabían que todos los guardias se retiraban apenas eran las seis, pero claro, no se imaginaban que podría estae planeando Alexandra.

-_Capitán ¿Puede acompañarme unos minutos a la oficina?_

_"Nooooo. Capitán ¿Que sucederá con la historia de su bella sirena?-_replicaron los niños.

-..._Yaar mis marineros de agua dulce. Volveré en segundos._

¿Lo hacía por ella? Claro que no, pero el escote de su playera no podía ser visto por los infantes, por lo que de mala gana la siguió hasta la oficiba, esquivando las miradas confundidas de sus amigos.

La joven le hizó una señal para que entre, aún confundido, se adentró para ser empujado y caer sentado en la silla giratoria.

-_Por los siete mares ¿¡Que demonios haces?!_

Ella no respondió, solo sonrió lascivamente.

(**)

5:10 pm

El auto se estacionó frente a la pizzería, antes de salir, Alice dió su último bocado al gran pote de helado que Mike había comprado ya que en la tienda aún no le llegaban los conos.

-_Ponte esto-_ordenó Alice entregandole unos lentes oscuros.

-_¿Para qué?_

_-...Para que nuestra entrada sea más cool._

Mike le dió un pellizco su mejilla izquierda mientras reía y con la otra mano se ponía los lentes.

Todo el bullicio del lugar se detuvo cuando el fuerte sonidos de la puerta los distrajo, una luz daba entrada a una bella joven y a un apuesto castaño, aunque no entendían la razón de usar los lentes, no podían negar que fue la entrada más dramática antes vista.

Sin decir palabra alguna, se dirigieron a la mesa al medio izquierdo del salón, todo volvió a ser bullicio, dulce bullicio.

Aún sin quitarse los lentes, pudieron notar que habían llamado la atención del trio, siendo Chica quien se acercó primero con la excusa de tomar la orden.

-_Hola Chica-_dijeron los dos antes que la rubia.

Ella no entendía, pero se quedó sorprendida cuando los dos se quitaron lentamente los lentes, dejándose al descubierto.

No sabía que hacer, si reír o llorar, así que rápidamente se dirigió hacia sus amigos, los cuales tenían la misma reacción que Chica.

-_Mi-Mike-_-dijo Fazbear anonadado.

-_...¡Alice!_

A diferencia de sus amigos, Bonnie no estaba sorprendido, se encontraba extremadamente alegre, tanto que abrazó y cargó a la castaña. Pero cuando la bajó, fijó su vista entre esa perfecta parte entre el sueter y las calcetas, disimuladamente hizo que su bajo alzara un poco la prenda, pero cuando Alice se dió cuenta, retiró rápidamente el bajo y jaló un poco los cabellos del mayor.

-_¿Desde cuando te gusta el fetiche de arte fino?_

_-¡No soy fetichista! Solo me agrada vestirme esa forma._

Los cinco empezaron a reír, Mike captó la completa atención de Chica, ella esperaba que no se hubiera olvidado de su persona.

Respondieron cada interrogante, excepto de su desaparición y su ubicación ya que Alice preguntó por el pirata, Freddy le respondió que lo vió desaparecerse con la nueva guardia en la oficina.

Suspiró, dejó la mesa y la conversación para adentrarse por los pasadizos hasta la oficina.

Gruñidos, risas y gimoteos logró escuchar, solo dió un paso para poder chocarse con la dura, triste y cruel realidad.

¿Le dolía? Claro, aquel nudo en la garganta y ardor en sus ojos eran pruebas de eso, nisiquiera pensó en llorar por tener en mente que podría ser debil si eso llegara a pasar.

Ella, sentada encima de él, besándose mientras arqueaba su espalda con cada estocada que Foxy le hacía.

Tosió llamando la atención de los dos, pudo notar la pequeña felicidad que el peli-rojo tuvo por volver a verla, lamentablemrnte, se esfumó al ver ese cruze de brazos, su semblante serio y sus orbes azules al borde del llanto.

_-¿Interrumpo algo?-_preguntó Alice con un tono fuerte y sarcástico

(\\\\)

Lo dejó hasta aquí -wink wink-

Antes que todo, pido mil disculpas por tardar, tenía planeado subir el 14, pero ocurrieron varias cosas, so... Demoré.

Una de las razones es que Omegas-s (la autora que escribió "Flesh") y yo...Bueno...Somos pareja (lanza brillitos) y eso.

Eso era todo :T

Nos vemos mis queridas criaturitas del señor c:


End file.
